1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector. More specifically, it relates to a pressure screw connector utilized to securely connect an electrical cable to a terminal block without damaging the exposed wire ends of the electrical cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of prior art pressure screw connectors have been proposed to connect an electrical cable to a terminal block. However, such devices typically involve a screw which when tightened, compresses the exposed wires of the cable between the screw end and the bottom of a screw opening in the terminal block. Such systems may damage the exposed wires because of the rotational force imparted to the wires by the rotating screw. While some systems do exist which prevent rotational force being imparted to the wires, such as, for example, a split bolt, such systems typically are limited to a particular wire gauge or to a narrow range of wire sizes. Therefore, there remains a need for a connector which can be utilized on a wide range of wire sizes (both solid and stranded) which imparts only an axial force upon the wires and which does not impart any rotational force which could damage the wires.